Dibawah Langit Senja Chapter 01
by The Abnormal Kid
Summary: Dibawah langit senja, semua berawal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rated : T.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Pairing : Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku.

Chapter : 01 (Ongoing).

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, alur terlalu cepat, gaje, abal abal, and many more.

Terinspirasi dari : Byousoku 5cm (Anime Movie).

Aired: Feb 11, 2007 to Mar 3, 2007

Producers: ADV Films, Bandai Entertainment, CoMix Wave.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Dibawah Langit Senja.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Mata biru anak perempuan ini sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang agak mengejutkan dari seorang bocah berambut putih (atau mungkin bisa dikatakan perak?) didepannya dengan ekspresi tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang putih berseri.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi bolehkah aku bermain denganmu?"

"A-um, iya, boleh."

Senja hari di TK Karakura kala itu begitu sepi, sudah tak ada siapapun disana. Tak ada guru, tak ada anak-anak lainnya. Hanya menyisakan dua anak yang bermain pasir bersama. Menunggu seseorang menjemput mereka.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam meluncur di depan TK dengan salah satu jendela dibagian belakang yang sudah terbuka.

Lalu keluar sesorang dari mobil itu, dari fisiknya sudah jelas terlihat sangat tua.

Dengan Jenggot panjang menjuntai dan kepala botak penuh keriput, dia berjalan kearah dua anak yang sedang bermain itu.

"Tuan muda,-"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, panggil saja aku Gin, Yama-jii," belum selesai pak tua itu berkata, bocah berambut putih ini langsung menyela sambil tetap bermain pasir.

"Tapi tuan muda, tuan Toushirou sedang berada dalam mobil itu dan melihat kita. Akan sangat lancang jika saya memanggil anda seperti itu," jawab pak tua ini dengan raut muka cemas.

"Toushirou, Toushirou, Toushirou, selalu saja dia. Cih!"

"Tuan muda."

"Ya ya ya, aku mengerti." Seketika bocah bernama Gin ini berdiri dan keluar dari pasir.

"Maaf ya, bermainnya sampai disini dulu," ucap Gin pada anak perempuan yang baru saja bermain dengannya.

"Ya, tak apa," jawab anak perempuan itu dengan muka yang penuh dengan pasir.

"Ayo, Yama-jii," tanpa basa basi, Gin langsung berjalan -setengah berlari- menuju pada mobil hitam tersebut.

Si pak tua yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan tuan mudanya ini langsung berlari kearah mobil, dan membukakan pintu bagi sang majikan.

Saat Gin sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, pintu mobil ditutup oleh Yama lalu segera ia bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil bagian depan untuk menyetir.

Di sebelah Gin yang baru saja masuk, sudah menunggu seorang pemuda berambut putih spike yang tak lain adalah tuan Toushirou yang dibicarakan Yama-jii tadi.

"Ada apa gerangan kau tiba-tiba menjemputku?" tanya Gin.

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Gin tak menjawab, matanya hanya memandang kearah jendela sambil memasang raut muka kesal.

Dia tahu, kakaknya itu takkan pernah bersikap baik padanya.

Keluarga Ichimaru adalah keluarga yang seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah seorang jenius.

Mereka memanfaatkan kejeniusan untuk menghasilkan uang sehingga bisa sekaya ini.

Bahkan Ichimaru Gin, cucu dari Ichimaru Juushirou -kakek Gin dan Toushirou serta petinggi di keluarga utama- kejeniusannya sudah terlihat sejak masa kanak-kanak.

Lihat saja bagaimana cara bicaranya pada kakaknya yang layaknya seorang dewasa.

Namun dibalik kejeniusan dan kekayaan mereka, keluarga ini juga menerapkan sistem pendidikan yang luar biasa ketatnya.

Seluruh anggota keluarganya akan dipaksa untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan tak lebih dari 10 tahun.

Bahkan jika ada yang menyelesaikannya selama 8 tahun saja, posisinya dalam keluarga akan langsung diturunkan.

Tak terkecuali Gin, dia baru berumur 3 tahun tapi langsung dipaksa masuk kedalam ketatnya peraturan pendidikan keluarga Ichimaru.

"Aku sudah menentukan SD mu, besok Yama akan mengantarmu kesana," ucap Toushirou tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku masih ingin di TK, jangan seenaknya menentukan pendidikanku," Gin menatap jendela dengan raut muka kesal, tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya yang bicara.

"Aku yang paling mengetahui segalanya tentangmu," tanpa peduli bagaimana reaksi dan perkataan adiknya, sang kakak ini masih tetap melanjutkan perkataannya yang sedingin es.

"Lucu sekali, memangnya kau siapa sampai mengetahui segalanya tentangku?"

"Siapa aku? Aku adalah kakakmu. Hanya orang bodoh yang bertanya hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu."

Kembali, Gin menahan kesal.

Menahan tangannya yang sangat ingin memukul kakaknya itu.

Gigi-giginya semakin menggeretak tak karuan.

Yama yang sedang mengemudi melihatnya dari kaca spion dalam mobil, hanya bisa pasrah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dia sadar bahwa dengan posisinya sekarang, bahkan untuk menatap tuannya secara langsung pun dia tak berani.

"Apa menurutmu, kau tahu segalanya bagiku?" Gin yang masih menahan kesal kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi, suatu saat aku akan menjadi sepertimu? Dingin dan kejam bahkan terhadap adiknya, keluarganya sendiri?"

"Mungkin."

Gin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dia menyandarkan badannya, menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang.

- Beberapa hari kemudian -

SD Karakura.

"Hei, lihat. Siapa dia?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, anak kecil berambut putih itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku masih melihatnya di TK, tapi sekarang dia sudah berseragam SD saja."

"Bodoh, rambut putih seperti itu hanya bisa dimiliki oleh seorang Ichimaru."

"Keluarga jenius itu?"

"Iya, mereka sudah biasa seperti itu."

"Oh."

Di tengah orang-orang yang banyak membicarakan dirinya, Gin kecil berjalan ke kelasnya dan membulatkan tekadnya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua pendidikan ini dengan waktu yang cepat. Tidak, bahkan terlampau cepat untuk diikuti oleh yang lain! Dan aku akan membebaskan diri dari semua ini. Dari kakak, dari Ichimaru, kota Karakura, dan semuanya!"

- Beberapa tahun kemudian -

- Rumah keluarga Ichimaru -

Sebuah ruangan dengan penuh nuansa kayu.

Dan penuh dengan buku bacaan yang tertata rapi di setiap raknya.

Sebuah lukisan besar bergambar ikan koi kembar yang terletak di belakang sebuah meja kayu besar yang berisi banyak obat disisinya, disertai dengan kursi kayu dengan ukiran indah yang tampak mahal.

Disana duduk seorang yang mempunyai rambut putih panjang dengan alis hitam.

Terkadang dia batuk-batuk untuk sesaat, lalu kembali melayangkan pandangannya kearah cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku sudah menetapkan SMA tujuanku," Gin yang kini berusia 5 tahun, telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di SD dan SMP, dan segera ingin melanjutkannya ke SMA.

Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.

Karena kecepatannya dalam menyelesaikan pendidikan begitu luar biasa.

Dia diberi kesempatan oleh kakaknya untuk bisa memilih sekolahnya sendiri.

Dengan syarat, kakeknya menyetujuinya.

Karena itulah, dia disini.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar dari Toushirou, uhuk uhuk. Sungguh prestasi yang sangat luar biasa, kau bisa lulus dari SD dan SMP hanya dalam 2 tahun."

"Tak usah banyak bicara," tanpa mempedulikan perkataan kakeknya, Gin langsung menyerahkan brosur SMA yang ingin ditujunya.

"Ini, bukannya SMA Naruki? Tapi itu diluar kota Karakura."

"Karena itulah aku ingin kesana! Ayolah, izinkan aku untuk memilih masa depanku kali ini saja!"

"Uhuk uhuk, tapi untuk apa? Tak usah di Naruki, di Karakura pun banyak sekolah yang bagus."

"SUDAHLAH, IZINKAN SAJA!" Gin sudah kehilangan kesabarannya pada kakeknya ini, tangannya mengepal dan memukul meja kayu besar itu dan matanya memerah dengan tatapan yang tajam pada kakeknya.

"Baiklah, kuizinkan," Juushirou tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau cucunya sudah bersikap seperti itu. Selain itu, dia berpikir mungkin di kota Naruki akan memberikan pengalaman yang berbeda dan bermanfaat bagi cucunya.

SMA Naruki.

Sebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang cukup biasa, murid-muridnya pun kebanyakan berlatar ekonomi menengah kebawah.

Sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya sekolah SMA di kota Naruki, karena kebanyakan sekolah disini diisi oleh SMK pertanian atau peternakan.

Sawah-sawah masih banyak terlihat, jalanan tak begitu ramai oleh kendaraan, bangunannya pun lebih sederhana dibanding kota Karakura.

Dan tak ada alasan bagi Ichimaru sekelas Toushirou untuk berkunjung kesini, kota yang mungkin akan dianggapnya sebagai sampah. Kota yang tak berguna untuk mengembangkan kejeniusan Gin, mungkin begitu pikirnya.

Dan karena alasan itulah, Gin memutuskan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini.

*Bruk*

"Aduh.."

"Maaf, ini salahku," ucap Gin setelah menabrak seorang gadis yang mempunyai dada cukup besar.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku karena terlalu ceroboh," balas gadis itu sambil membereskan barangnya yang berserakan.

Selama gadis itu membereskan barangnya, Gin masih memperhatikan gadis itu.

Rambut Blond bergelombang, mata biru, dada besar.

Semua itu seolah mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kau! Kau yang di TK waktu itu kan?! Bagaimana bisa kau disini?! Seragam itu, jadi kau salah satu murid disini?!" Gin yang baru tersadar akan ingatan tentang gadis itu langsung menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan.

"I-iya, aku yang waktu itu. A-aku memang sekolah disini," karena diserang berbagai pertanyaan dengan cepat, gadis itu menjadi sulit berkata-kata.

"Bagaimana mungkin.."

Jelas Gin terkejut, karena gadis itu seharusnya sekarang masih di TK.

Tapi bagaimana dia bisa langsung ada disini, sekolah di SMA Naruki.

"Tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang bisa menyusulku, bagaimana dia bisa?"

- To Be Continued -

Author's note : seperti biasa, karya saya yang satu ini juga masih buruk, ancur, gaje dan abal-abalnya tak karuan.

Mohon Reviewnya, tapi jangan di Flame -_-

Chapter 02 mungkin lama keluarnya.


	2. Dibawah Langit Senja Chapter 02

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rated : T.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Pairing : Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku.

Chapter : 02 (Ongoing).

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, alur terlalu cepat, gaje, abal abal, and many more.

Terinspirasi dari : Byousoku 5cm (Anime Movie).

Aired: Feb 11, 2007 to Mar 3, 2007

Producers: ADV Films, Bandai Entertainment, CoMix Wave.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini?" Rasa penasaran Gin masih belum usai, dia masih tak mengerti bagaimana caranya gadis itu bersekolah disini.

"A-anu, karena kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku di TK waktu itu, aku akhirnya mengikutimu, kemanapun sekolahmu, aku selalu mengikutimu."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyusulku kesini?"

"Pada saat kau masuk SD itu, aku juga masuk dan mengikutimu dari belakang, bahkan kita sekelas waktu itu. SMP juga, dan begitu pun sekarang."

"A-apa?! Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin?! A-aku bahkan tidak melihatmu disana?!" Kini giliran Gin yang terbata-bata.

"Karena aku yang menyembunyikan kehadiranku darimu, soal itu, tak terlalu susah kok untuk mengikutimu," dengan entengnya gadis itu membalas pertanyaan Gin.

Tapi Gin sepertinya masih belum percaya akan pernyataan gadis di depannya itu.

Lalu Gin melihat sekelilingnya, dan dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah diperhatikan banyak orang sedari tadi.

"Ayo," sadar akan situasi, Gin langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Sesampainya diatap sekolah, keduanya kemudian duduk dan beristirahat setelah lelah menaiki puluhan anak tangga.

Karena tubuh mereka masih kecil, butuh kerja keras untuk melalui tangga-tangga tersebut.

"Jadi, kau mengikutiku hanya karena aku berkata menyukaimu? Tak ada alasan lain?" Pertanyaan Gin akhirnya terlontar kembali setelah beberapa saat diam kehabisan nafas.

"Iya."

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu informasi tentang sekolahku?"

"Keluargaku dari dulu dekat dengan keluarga Ichimaru, jadi bukan masalah bila aku meminta informasi tentang dirimu."

"Tunggu sebentar, keluargamu dekat dengan Ichimaru? Jangan-jangan, Matsumoto?!"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau aku ini berasal dari keluarga Matsumoto? Aku saja langsung tahu kok kalau kau itu dari Ichimaru," berbeda dengan Gin yang dipenuhi penasaran, gadis ini malah dengan santainya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cemilan lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Matsumoto. Memang keluarga kami dekat, aku juga pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Matsumoto tapi aku masih terus dikekang oleh kakak. Jadi begitulah," mendadak Gin menundukkan wajahnya, teringat akan ketatnya peraturan sang kakak.

*Slupp*

Sebuah coklat berhasil mendarat di mulut Gin, pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah si gadis Matsumoto yang memasukkan coklat ke mulut Gin secara langsung dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu mari berkenalan, aku Matsumoto Rangiku!" ucap Rangiku dengan ekspresi yang hampir sama dengan Gin ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Gin tak langsung menjawab, dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Rangiku, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia masih mengunyah coklat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke mulutnya itu.

"Tadi itu berbahaya sekali, kalau coklatnya masuk terlalu dalam bagaimana? Lagipula aku akan lebih senang bila kau memberi permen daripada benda pahit-manis atau apalah itu namanya!" Protes Gin yang telah berhasil menelan sebongkah (?) coklat tadi.

"Permen itu akan membuat gigimu yang bagus itu menjadi berlubang, coklat lebih baik karena memberikan efek kesenangan pada yang memakannya."

"Bodoh! Coklat juga bisa menyebabkan gigi berlubang!"

"Hah? Iyakah? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya," dibentak seperti itu, gadis ini malah tetap santai dan tetap memakan coklat kesukaannya.

"Benar-benar, bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertimu bisa menyusulku seperti ini."

"Karena aku jenius! Ingat, tak hanya keluarga Ichimaru yang jenius, keluarga Matsumoto juga!" ucap Rangiku sambil mengangkat telunjuknya keatas dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Gin yang melihatnya hanya bisa Shock, dia tak habis pikir seorang dengan sikap seperti itu mampu menyusulnya.

Saat ini sudah memasuki musim semi.

SMA Naruki seolah bernuansa merah muda karena bunga-bunga sakura disekeliling sekolah bermekaran dan bertebaran kemana-mana.

Dan begitu pula dengan Gin dan Rangiku yang sedang menikmati indahnya sakura dibawah pohon sakura.

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam sekarang, Gin belum kembali ke rumahnya -rumah di Naruki, yang ia beli setelah masuk ke SMA Naruki yang bertujuan untuk jauh dari kakak dan keluarganya. Rumahnya berdekatan dengan sekolah, jadi setiap hari dia hanya berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah. Selain itu, dia tinggal sendirian, jadi tak ada seorang pun yang membantunya - sementara Rangiku belum pulang karena masih ingin melihat bunga sakura.

"Hei, pulanglah. Sebentar lagi gelap, tak baik kalau terus berlama-lama disini," bujuk Gin pada Rangiku sambil berdiri di depan Rangiku yang sedang duduk.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Balas Rangiku yang sepertinya masih ingin tinggal disana.

"Rumahku dekat, kau lihat rumah itu? Itu adalah rumahku," jari telunjuk Gin diarahkan kearah rumah dibelakang pohon sakura dimana mereka berada.

"Oh, ternyata disitu rumahmu. Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Rangiku yang masih menatap rumah Gin.

"Ya, aku tinggal sendiri. Memang merepotkan sih, tapi lebih baik daripada di rumah," muka Gin yang tadinya tegak, sedikit menunduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di semester dua nanti aku akan pindah," kali ini pandangan Rangiku telah beralih pada Gin, tapi raut mukanya yang ceria sudah tak ada.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Gin yang masih tak percaya dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Rangiku tadi, sedikit memajukan badannya kearah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Ayahku ingin aku mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik, daripada disini yang menurutnya dibawah standar."

Gin masih terdiam, pernyataan Rangiku itu mungkin di luar dugaannya.

Disaat dia sudah mulai akrab dengannya, Gin harus berpisah dengan temannya itu.

"Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa menolak sih. Tapi kita masih punya waktu untuk bermain bersama sebelum aku pindah. Bukan begitu Gin?"

"Aku menyukaimu," akhirnya sebuah kata terucap dari Gin setelah dia diam beberapa saat.

"Hah?"

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu!" Tanpa ragu-ragu, Gin langsung menyatakan pernyataan cintanya.

"A-apa?!" Sebuah rona merah tampak di wajah Rangiku.

"Ya, karena kau akan pindah, aku tak bisa menunda waktu lagi. Cinta pada pandangan pertama, itulah yang kurasakan pada saat di TK waktu itu. Aku suka rambutmu yang bergelombang, aku suka matamu yang indah dan cantik, aku suka wajahmu yang polos, aku suka segalanya tentang dirimu!"

Rangiku diam membisu.

Wajahnya merah keseluruhan, tangan dan kakinya bergetar sampai tak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

- To Be Continued -


	3. Dibawah Langit Senja Chapter 03

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rated : T.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Pairing : Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku.

Chapter : 03 (Ongoing).

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, alur terlalu cepat, gaje, abal abal, and many more.

Terinspirasi dari : Byousoku 5cm (Anime Movie).

Aired: Feb 11, 2007 to Mar 3, 2007

Producers: ADV Films, Bandai Entertainment, CoMix Wave.

"Terimakasih," sebuah senyum muncul dari bibir manis Rangiku, di matanya ada sedikit butiran air yang hendak meluncur keluar.

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih karena telah bersedia mencintaiku. Di keluargaku, tak ada satupun yang mencintaiku bahkan orang tuaku sendiri. Aku dibesarkan oleh ayah yang sangat dingin dan ibu yang tak peduli padaku, di TK pun tak ada yang mau berteman atau bahkan mendekat padaku karena ukuran dadaku. Aku selalu diejek dan dihina disana, tapi kau, Gin, kau yang pertama kali menyukaiku dan mencintaiku. Karena itu, aku bahkan rela menjadi Stalker hanya demi mengikutimu dan bisa berteman denganmu. Tapi sekarang kau bilang kau mencintaiku, aku bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan badanku saking senangnya. Terimakasih Gin, terimakasih," Rangiku menunduk dan memegang dadanya dengan kedua tangan, air matanya terus mengalir dan menetes ke tanah tempat dia berdiri.

"Sama-sama," ucap Gin sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Rangiku dengan wajah berseri.

Semester kedua, Rangiku pindah.

Dengan pernyataan cinta Gin, bukan berarti mereka sudah menjadi kekasih.

Mereka sadar akan umurnya sekarang sehingga tidak berpacaran sampai cukup umur.

Gin masih fokus untuk cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Sementara itu, Rangiku sedang berada di kereta untuk menuju sekolahnya yang baru bersama para penjaga dari keluarganya.

"Saatnya makan cemilan," Rangiku membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi coklat.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Ternyata dibagian atas kotak tersebut terselip secarik kertas.

Saat Rangiku membukanya, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah puisi.

Dia agak terkejut setelah melihat nama pembuat puisi ini, Ichimaru Gin.

Sebuah judul sudah terpajang disana, dibawah langit senja.

Dibawah Langit Senja.

By : Ichimaru Gin.

Awan-awan putih kejinggaan bergerak perlahan diatasku.

Burung-burung ikut terbang melintas menemani gumpalan permen kapas di langit.

Disaat matahari menatapku, disaat itulah aku melihatmu.

Yang bergumul pasir dengan asyiknya.

Aku melihat matamu, sebuah permata biru yang berkilau dengan indahnya.

Aku menyukaimu, itulah kalimat yang kuucapkan pertama kali padamu.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, hatiku jatuh pada pelukan hatimu.

Dibawah langit senja, tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu.

Di sebuah tempat dimana para anak-anak berkumpul.

Dan hanya kita berdua yang tertinggal.

Mungkinkah benang merah telah diikatkan pada kita?

Dibawah langit senja, aku mencintaimu.

Bersama dengan hembusan angin merah muda menerpa kita.

Dibawah sebuah pohon yang tak kunjung berhenti menampakkan keindahannya.

Dan kata-kata cinta yang terbawa oleh angin musim semi.

Dibawah langit senja, aku merindukanmu.

Kuharap matahari masih menatap kita berdua.

Kumohon angin, sampaikan rasa rinduku padanya.

Ayo membuat janji dengan matahari, dengan awan, dengan langit senja ini.

Mari bertemu di bulan Agustus sepuluh tahun mendatang.

Rangiku yang membacanya hanya bisa tersenyum.

Ia tak menyangka, bocah bawel itu mampu membuat puisi romantis seperti ini.

"Ya, ayo bertemu di bulan agustus sepuluh tahun mendatang."

Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu.

Selama itu, mereka berdua masih tetap berhubungan jarak jauh dengan menggunakan Email.

Keduanya juga masih tetap fokus pada tugasnya masing-masing.

Gin menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA dan kuliahnya hanya dalam waktu dua tahun.

Begitu pula dengan Rangiku yang juga menyelesaikan SMA dan kuliahnya dalam 2 tahun.

Gin langsung diterima bekerja di salah satu perusahaan milik keluarga Ichimaru.

Rangiku juga masuk ke dalam perusahaan ayahnya.

Keduanya sekarang sudah beranjak remaja.

"Selamat datang, nona matsumoto," terlihat Gin memakai kacamata Frameless, jas hitam yang dibuka yang didalamnya terlihat sebuah kemeja putih dengan dasi biru dan celana hitam dibawah pohon sakura tempat Gin menyatakan cintanya dulu.

"Sudah menunggu lama ya?" Rangiku tampak cantik dengan Kimono merah muda dan rambutnya yang bergelombang ditata rapi.

"Tidak juga."

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya jadi sulit berbicara setelah lama tak bertemu," sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, Gin tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekat pada Rangiku.

"Hahaha, mana Gin yang bawel dan selalu membentakku waktu dulu?" Rangiku tertawa beberapa saat lalu sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah dipeluk oleh pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Gin sambil memeluk Rangiku.

"Aku juga," balas Rangiku sambil mengelus punggung Gin.

"Ayo," Gin melepaskan pelukannya, mundur beberapa langkah dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hah?"

"Jadilah kekasihku," jawab Gin sambil tersenyum.

Rangiku diam sesaat, kemudian meraih uluran tangan Gin.

"Tentu saja."

- To be Continued -


	4. Dibawah Langit Senja Chapter 04

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite.

Author : The Abnormal Kid.

Rated : T.

Genre : Romance, Family.

Pairing : Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku.

Chapter : 04 (END).

Warning : Typo (s), OOC, alur terlalu cepat, gaje, abal abal, and many more.

Terinspirasi dari : Byousoku 5cm (Anime Movie).

Aired: Feb 11, 2007 to Mar 3, 2007

Producers: ADV Films, Bandai Entertainment, CoMix Wave.

NB : untuk Chapter ini akan lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, jadi kalau tak suka baca Chapter yang panjang, boleh membacanya sebagian dulu.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Jika dilihat diluar, mungkin tak ada bedanya dari sebelumnya.

Mereka juga tidak mengumbar kemesraan seperti yang pasangan lain lakukan.

Mereka seringkali bertemu sehabis bekerja di sebuah apartemen yang Gin miliki.

Membicarakan apa yang seharian mereka lakukan, tak ada pelukan, ciuman atau bahkan aksi di ranjang.

Mungkin satu-satunya tindakan mesra yang mereka lakukan adalah berpegangan tangan, tapi itu juga entah bisa disebut mesra atau bukan.

Hari-hari mereka terus dilalui dengan cara seperti itu.

Tanpa ada rasa bosan sedikitpun.

Hingga suatu hari.

"Gin, mungkin ini sedikit mendadak. Tapi besok aku harus pindah ke Kagamino untuk mengembangkan usaha keluargaku disana."

"Apa? Mengapa begitu tiba-tiba begini?! Apa kau tak bisa untuk menolaknya?" Gin yang tadinya sedang duduk santai sambil minum kopi, kaget dan langsung berdiri sehingga tanpa sadar kopinya tumpah ke lantai.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi ayahku tetap menyuruhku untuk pergi kesana. Menurutnya, aku yang paling tepat untuk mengurus bisnis disana," Rangiku tak mampu melihat langsung Gin yang berdiri di hadapannya dan hanya menatap kopi yang berada di gelas yang dipegang di kedua tangannya.

"Tapi Kagamino sangat jauh dari sini, setelah dulu kita berpisah lalu akhirnya bertemu lagi dan tinggal di kota Karakura ini, sekarang kita harus berpisah lagi? Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau itu terjadi," pemuda berkacamata ini terlihat sangat Shock, lalu akhirnya duduk dengan kepala yang menunduk lesu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah diputuskan oleh ayahku. Aku juga tak mau kita berpisah lagi, aku ingin kita bersama seperti ini seterusnya. Tapi, aku tak bisa," tetes demi tetes air mata meluncur melewati wajah gadis cantik ini, dan terjun masuk ke dalam kopi yang dipegangnya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, aku tak mau," malam itu, Gin menangis dan terus menangis sampai keesokan paginya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Rangiku berangkat dari kota Karakura ke kota Kagamino.

Gin tak mengantarnya, dia masih duduk di kamar apartemen itu.

Pandangannya kosong, tubuhnya terlihat sedikit bergetar.

*Cklek*

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Sosoknya terlihat masuk dengan rambut putih spike dan sebuah syal hijau yang diletakkan dilehernya dan sedikit menutupi mulutnya.

"Ayo, Gin. Kita pulang," sosok itu membantu Gin berdiri dan melingkarkan tangan kiri Gin di lehernya untuk membantunya berjalan.

Di pintu masuk apartemen, sudah menunggu sebuah mobil berwarna hitam dengan seorang kakek berjenggot panjang menunggu di depan mobil tersebut.

"Yama, bukakan pintunya!" orang yang membawa Gin tadi, terlihat telah keluar dari Apartemen dan menyuruh si kakek untuk membukakan pintu mobil itu.

Dengan cepat si kakek membukakan pintu mobil lalu menunggu orang itu dan Gin masuk.

Setelah keduanya masuk, lantas si kakek menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke mobil untuk menyetir.

"Beginilah jika hatimu sudah tersentuh oleh cinta, sama sepertiku dulu. Karena itu, setelah kau bangun, jadilah pribadi yang baru yang takkan pernah jatuh lagi pada jebakan cinta di depanmu," ucap orang itu saat mobil berjalan.

*Tiiitt tiiiitt*

Ponsel Gin yang diletakkannya diatas meja berbunyi dan bergetar.

Gin yang mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, berjalan kearah tempat ponsel itu diletakkan, mengambilnya lalu melihatnya.

Ternyata Rangiku yang telah meneleponnya.

Tapi Gin tak menjawabnya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Jika aku mengangkatnya, berarti aku akan terhubung lagi dengannya. Dan itu berarti aku akan mengalami rasa sakit itu lagi. Aku tak mau merasakan sakit itu lagi, aku tak mau," begitulah pikirnya.

Sudah 6 bulan sejak Rangiku pindah ke Kagamino, Rangiku telah berusaha menghubungi Gin dengan berbagai cara berkali kali.

Dari mulai telepon, SMS, Email dan yang lainnya tapi tak pernah dijawabnya.

Dan entah karena pengaruh seseorang atau trauma atas rasa sakit hati yang dialaminya dulu, Gin kini telah berubah.

Dia menjadi dingin, dan hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Atau mungkin, semakin mirip dengan kakaknya Toushirou.

"Hoi CEO Ichimaru Corps yang baru! Apa kau sudah siap? Kenapa lama sekali?!" sebuah suara dari balik pintu kamar tiba-tiba mengagetkan Gin yang sedang bersiap-siap kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

"Berhentilah mengganggu orang di pagi hari, paman Kensei. Lagipula, mengapa kau datang kesini?" Protes Gin sambil membetulkan dasi yang dipakainya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu yang sudah dengan hebatnya menjadi CEO!" Balas pria berambut putih Mohawk bernama Ichimaru Kensei ini.

"Terserah, tapi aku tak mau menaiki motormu yang berisik itu," Gin lalu mengambil jas dan ponselnya kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Hei, jangan bilang itu berisik! Itu antik!"

"Terserah apa namanya, yang jelas aku tak mau menaikinya."

*Tiiittt tiiitt*

Kembali, ponsel Gin berdering dengan penelepon yang sama pula, Rangiku.

"Hei, ponselmu bunyi tuh."

Tangan kiri Gin yang memegang ponsel itu melihat siapa yang menelepon lalu menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Lalu dengan seketika, kakinya menginjak keras ponsel itu hingga hancur.

"Hei! Itu kan ponsel yang kuberikan padamu! Jangan dirusak seenaknya dong!" Kensei tak terima setelah ponsel pemberiannya malah dihancurkan dengan mudahnya.

"Belikan saja yang baru, lagipula aku sudah punya penggantinya," Gin merogoh saku kirinya dengan tangan kirinya lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya -yang jauh lebih sederhana bentuknya dan juga sepertinya lebih murah- pada Kensei.

"Bukan soal ponselnya! Tapi ini masalah hati, bro! Orang mana yang tak sakit hati melihat benda pemberiannya dirusak dan digantikan dengan benda murahan seperti itu?!"

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat, kalau saja kau tak menggangguku mungkin aku bisa berangkat lebih cepat," ucap Gin sambil melihat jam tangan di tangan kirinya.

"Lalu siapa yang harus bertanggung jawab atas penghancuran ini?! Woi! Dengarkan aku!"

Sementara itu, di kota Kagamino.

Sebuah kota yang sangat jauh dari Karakura, di sebuah rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung yang didirikan oleh Matsumoto Rojurou, Rangiku berjalan maju-mundur dengan raut muka cemas.

"Kenapa kau Gin, kenapa tak mau menjawab panggilanku? Sudah 6 bulan berlalu, tapi kau tak pernah menghubungiku. Pasti kau marah padaku ya? Pasti begitu. Ini memang salahku yang tak pernah mengunjungimu karena terlalu sibuk dan tak pernah ada waktu luang untukku. Tapi hari ini, aku tak peduli tentang segala pekerjaan, aku akan pergi ke kota Karakura dan mengunjungimu!"

.

.

.

Senja hari di kota Karakura.

Semua pegawai Ichimaru Corps telah pulang sekarang, di depan pintu masuk terlihat dua orang berambut putih sedang berbincang.

"Selamat atas pengangkatanmu menjadi CEO."

"Tak perlu mengucapkan selamat padaku, posisi itu juga takkan kudapatkan jika kau tak memberikannya padaku."

"Kau tak puas?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini ingin mendapat sesuatu atas hasil kerja kerasku bukan didapatkan dengan mudahnya seperti ini."

"Kau ini, tak usah bertingkah seperti itu. Itu sudah hakmu untuk mendapatkannya, dan sebagai kakak aku hanya memberikannya padamu. Itu saja," ucap pemuda berambut putih dan bersyal hijau ini.

"Huh, terserah. Aku mau pulang."

"Hei, mana motormu?"

"Motorku dirusak oleh paman Kensei, katanya itu sebagai pembalasan atas ponsel pemberiannya yang telah dirusak. Jadi, aku akan berjalan saja, lagipula rumahku dekat dari sini," jawab Gin lalu berjalan pulang meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

Gin terus berjalan hingga terlihat sebuah rel kereta api dengan palang yang sudah tertutup.

Gin kemudian berdiri disana dan menunggu palangnya terbuka.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di seberang sana ada seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang berjalan menuju rel kereta itu.

Setelah kereta lewat dan palangnya terbuka, terlihatlah wanita itu yang ternyata adalah Matsumoto Rangiku berjalan mendekati Gin, begitu pula Gin yang berjalan kearah Rangiku.

Tapi setelah mereka berdua berjalan berhadapan, Gin melewatinya dan terus berjalan kedepan.

Rangiku kaget melihatnya, lalu berbalik.

"Gin! Apa kau masih marah padaku?!" Seru Rangiku pada Gin di depannya.

Mendengar Rangiku berbicara begitu, Gin berhenti tapi tanpa berbalik.

"Aku tidak marah," jawab Gin.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau bahkan tak menatapku!"

"Aku hanya sadar, bahwa jika aku berhubungan lagi denganmu, aku hanya akan mengalami rasa sakit itu lagi."

"Apa?! Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?!"

"Kakakku yang mengajariku, dan aku sekarang tahu bahwa apa yang dia ajarkan adalah yang terbaik untukku."

"Sejak kapan kau mempercayai kakakmu?! Bukannya dari dulu kau tak menyukainya."

"Sejak kau meninggalkanku. Aku memang tak menyukainya, tapi aku mengikuti ajarannya."

"Jadi kau memang marah padaku, kan?!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa-"

"Sudahlah, hentikan pembicaraan yang tak berguna ini. Jika kau butuh kejelasan, baiklah akan kuberikan. Hubungan kita berakhir saat ini juga, dengan kata lain, putus. Sampai jumpa," belum selesai Rangiku berbicara, Gin memotongnya. Kemudian berjalan pulang.

Rangiku berdiri disana melihat Gin yang lama kelamaan semakin menghilang, lalu air matanya mengalir deras dari permata birunya.

"GIN!"

Awan-awan putih kejinggaan bergerak perlahan diatasku.

Burung-burung ikut terbang melintas menemani gumpalan permen kapas di langit.

Namun sekarang, matahari tak lagi melihatku.

Mataku tak lagi melihatnya.

Hanyalah angin yang membawaku pergi, bersama seruannya yang lama-lama menghilang.

Oh matahari, akankah kau menatapku kembali?

Bersamaan dengan daun-daun berwarna kemerahan yang berguguran, aku menghilang dengan hatiku yang membeku.

- The End -


End file.
